Maya's troubling Journey (Adopted)
by Nightfly123
Summary: 11 year-old Jaguar, Maya, is trying to escape from her father while an 11 year-old male South China Tiger, Banda and his younger siblings are trying to escape from unknown bandits that had once held them captive, what they don't know, is that the siblings and Maya would soon be forced to join forces in an attempt to defeat their fierce adversaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Here is my new story which I have adopted from TigerNinja16. The credit goes to TigerNinja16 for being the one creating this story. I have adopted this story because TigerNinja16's version of the story has been discontinued. I hope that you will enjoy this story. :)**

The sky was dark and the rain poured down heavily with the sounds of thunder raging about across the sky while Lightning shot down from the sky repeatedly as a 11 year-old female Jaguar was running away towards an as yet unknown destination and she has reason to run away.

Her name is Maya and she was running away from her father Tonie who had been following her ever since she first ran away from him and he hasn't given up on trying to find her much to Maya's annoyance as she kept on trying to get away from her father.

She was trying find a place of solitude where she can rest for a while and take a break from running for so long, but, it seems that no matter how hard she did, her father always found out where she was, which forced Maya to keep on moving.

Also she wasn't the only one that was running away, because, a few miles away, a male South China Tiger and his baby brother as well as their younger sister are also running away, although, they were running away for a different reason since they had been held captive by a group of unknown Bandits that they managed to fight off before escaping.

The three siblings had been on the run for four days while Maya had been on the run for a few hours since she has only just recently ran away from her father and she knew that her father could be on his way right now with the thought terrifying her.

She continued to run until she finally came to an cave which she entered before she eventually sat on the floor of the cave as she tried to catch her breath knowing that she has been running for quite some time and she really needed the rest.

"Ok, I finally get to have some rest" muttered Maya as she tried to catch her breath. "I just hope that Amy is alright, I can't believe that I left her there".

Amy is the cousin of Maya and even though Amy was a leopard, she and Maya considered each other cousins due to friendship that their parents had before Maya's father who is considered an uncle by Amy had changed from a respectable Jaguar into a monster that he still was to this very day.

Maya and Amy are close, they enjoyed spending time together even though, they did have their little arguments every now and then, but, they still had a strong bond to this very day and it was a bond that will never be broken, no matter, how hard, anyone tried to break their special bond.

But today is a day that both Maya and Amy want to forget, although, they couldn't since they are now separated from each other with Maya being on the run while Amy was held captive by the very Jaguar that she had considered an uncle.

Things couldn't be more bad for the two and they hoped that the other was alright while hoping that they get to see each other someday, although, they both knew that it was going to take a miracle for them both to see each other once more.

Maya had just caught her breath and she was eating some food when she saw an arrow had been fired close to her feet and it didn't take her long to check the arrow, only to see, that the very symbol on the arrow that she knew meant that it was from her father.

She quickly got up and she moved out of the cave as she began to continue her attempt of getting away from her father, but, she knew that she has to find a new place to call home or else she will be at the mercy of her own father with the latter being the last thing that she wanted to happen.

Maya continued her attempt to escape from her father and she knows that she has to find something or at least someone that would help her find a new home in order to allow her to regroup and begin on a plan to rescue her cousin Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it :)**

While Maya was continuing her attempts of getting away from her father, the male South China Tiger and his younger siblings were still continuing their own running away attempt and so far they are succeeding, although, they knew that they must not take any chances.

The oldest of the siblings was 11 years-old and he was caring for his baby brother, who is 6 years-old, and their younger sister, who is 5 years-old, as they continued to slowly walk through the passing forests and mountains in their search of a better life.

The male South China Tiger knew that he has to find a place of solitude for his siblings or else they will die which is the last thing that he wanted to happen and he really hoped that they find a new home soon enough and he also knew that they need to find it quickly.

He carried an bow and an few packs of arrows in case that he and his siblings are about to be attacked by bandits or any other type of criminals that they might come across during their journey and it was a good thing that he carried weapons.

The 11 year-old male Tiger had been training in the arts of archery by his father who was a skilled bowman before he and his family had been captured by the group of unknown bandits that the young boy and his siblings would later escape from.

The three Tiger siblings eventually took a break from their journey and they were lucky enough to be sitting next to a stream which they took the time to drink from since they were really thirsty and they had been dehydrating during their journey.

"Ok, I'll be on the look out for signs of friend or foe" said the 11 year-old male Tiger to his siblings. "Once the coast is clear, we will keep moving, understand?".

"Yes, Banda, me and little Lucy will stay here" said the 6 year-old male tiger as he stood next to his sister. "We hope that you will return, big brother".

"Yeah and also, one more thing, please be safe" said the 5 year-old female tiger as she looked at her oldest brother. "We still need a new home, Banda".

"I know, Lucy, but I need you to look after Lang, now" said Banda as he smiled before gently kissing Lucy's forehead. "We all need to stick together, that way, we will survive".

"Ok, Banda, me and Lang will be waiting for you" said Lucy as she gave a smile of her own that only made Banda's smile grow. "I hope that you will find a friend".

Banda nodded in agreement as he told his younger siblings to stay where they are and he will come back to find them before he eventually started his day-watch duty since he would always take the time to search for anyone that could be a friend or a foe.

He would also take the time to make sure that nobody was following them, although, he knew that he can never be certain on if he or his younger siblings were being followed especially when their would-be stalkers could be good at hiding themselves from them.

Banda took his bow from his back and he held in his right paw while grabbing an arrow with his left paw which he used to put on the string of the bow as he prepared himself for any kind of attacks that might come his way at anytime.

The young Tiger surveyed his surroundings in an attempt to see if the coast was clear or not and he knew that he has to double-check just to make sure that he hasn't missed anything knowing that it could cost him dearly if he didn't double check.

Banda used his ears to see if he can hear any sound of footsteps that could be heading his way and he used his senses to see if he can smell anyone that would try to hurt him or his siblings, but, he found none and he double-checked only to get the same result.

He quickly made his way back to his younger siblings who were happy to see him and he told them that they can go since the coast was clear which made Lucy and Lang happy as they followed their older brother on their now continued journey for salvation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The air was gloomy as a male Jaguar stood at the window of his house and he looked out into the open air with an smirk on his face since he was busy following his run away daughter's every move and he wasn't going to let her get out of his sight.

He knew that he didn't have to chase after her all by himself since he had his personal minions doing the dirty work for him, although, he was following his daughter in his own way and he loved the thought of his daughter running scared.

The male Jaguar turned away from the window before he looked at a female Leopard that he has held captive quite recently when his daughter had decided to run away from him, which didn't mind him, so long as he had the leverage over his daughter.

"So, how is my, niece, doing?" asked the male Jaguar as he chuckled evilly. "Does being tied up, help you feel better?".

"No, it most certainly, doesn't" growled the female Leopard as she glared at the male Jaguar. "Also, uncle Tonie, I'm bet, that you are liking this already".

"Oh, of course, I do, Amy" said Tonie as he gave Amy an evil smirk which annoyed Amy. "Besides, Maya will come back, one way or another, whether you like it or not".

"Really?, you think it's easy to find, Maya?" said Amy as she continued to glare at her evil uncle. "You won't find, Maya, she is smarter than you, she knows how to hide".

"Is that so?, I can see, your faith in Maya is touching" said Tonie as he kneeled down to Amy's level. "But, it won't be enough, to keep her from me".

"Sure, in your dreams, uncle Tonie, in...your...dreams" said Amy as she gave a smirk of her own. "Anyhow, you will never win, uncle Tonie".

"We will see about that, don't you worry, my dear, niece" said Tonie as he walked away from Amy. "I will find Maya and I will bring her back, with force, if I have to".

Amy was starting to get concerned for Maya, knowing, that Tonie will stop at nothing, until, he has Maya in his possession once again and the thought would send shivers down her spine and it caused Amy to try and think of a plan to escape in order to find and warn Maya.

Tonie was now with his men and he gave them orders to keep on following Maya, since, he wasn't going to let Maya get away from him that easily, especially, when he has some special things to do with Maya once he has recaptured her.

He soon decided to summon someone that he knew that he can trust and someone that he also knew can get the job of recapturing his daughter done for him since he needed someone that won't stop until the task has been completed.

"NINJA!, come here at once" ordered Tonie. "I want to have a word with you".

"I'm here, sir, I'm right here" said the Ninja. "What do you want?".

The ninja was basically just that, a ninja, who's identity is unknown and who's species is unknown since they always wore a mask to protect their identities from their enemies and they always stayed in the shadows, so, their enemies have no idea that they are there.

Tonie has his own personally ninja that reported to him about the progress of recapturing his daughter and he was hoping for some good news from the ninja, since, he doesn't like it when they reported something that he clearly didn't want to hear.

"Give me, the report concerning the recapture of Maya" said Tonie as he stood next to an window-sill. "Are we getting close to recapturing her".

"Well, sir, uh, I will admit that we are getting closer" said the ninja as he soon became nervous. "But, it will take more time in capturing her again".

"You fool, I want her captured now, you idiot" said Tonie as he clenched his paws in anger. "How hard is it, to capture a lonely Jaguar?".

"With all due respect, sir, your daughter is a fast-runner" said the ninja as he briefly gulped. "But, you might never know, she could have help".

"If she does have help, then, be careful" said Tonie as he looked at the ninja with a glare. "Because if my daughter gets that help, you will have a lot to explain".

The ninja gulped once again before Tonie ordered him to keep on following Maya and the ninja was happy to comply as he returned back to his mission knowing that he doesn't like it whenever his boss is in a bad mood or gets angry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Maya was still trying to escape her father and she was now getting rather tired, but, she kept up the pace, knowing, that her father is still chasing her and she knows that he will stop at nothing until he has recaptured her, but, Maya wasn't going to let that happen.

She continued to run and run, until, she finally stopped for a short break once again, although, she knew that she has to keep going if she is going to have any chance of escaping her evil father, who, seemed to know her every move.

Maya soon remembered about her cousin, Amy, someone that she loved playing with as a kid and she loved all the times that they played together while their parents would watch on in happiness as the two got along with each other and continued to bond.

Everything was great for the two, until, that fateful day when Maya's own father turned evil which caused Maya to run away from him, while she had no idea that her father was now holding her own cousin hostage in an attempt to lure her back to him.

Remembering Amy, Maya had tears forming in her eyes and she soon began to cry at the fact that her own cousin was now in the evil paws of her father and she was desperately hoping that there is someone out there that can help her rescue her cousin.

The help seemed to come as she saw three figures in the distance and they looked like specks to Maye due to the long distance between her and the three figures, but, that didn't stop her from trying to get their attention as she jumped up and down while waving her arms in the air.

After a few minutes, she saw that she has successfully caught the three figure's attention as they began running towards her in her direction which caused Maya to breath a sigh of relief that she now has help and the fact that the three figures could help her rescue Amy.

Just when she had found peace for herself and perhaps help, she saw a rock flying at her which she dodged and she watched as the rock hit the ground where she quickly picked it up, only to see that, her father's symbol is on the rock which caused fear in Maya.

Maya quickly started running again knowing that she is still isn't safe from her father and she knew that she has to find a safe place where her father can't find her, but, she knew that was looking impossible when her father seems to find her no matter where she was.

She was still running when she was struck on the head by a rock with the impact hard enough to knock her out, but, not hard enough to do significant damage to her brain as Maya fell down to the ground where her world soon turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Banda and his younger siblings are still carrying on with their journey have finding salvation knowing that they need to find a safe place that they can call home as well as a safe place where they can get help for rescuing their parents.

They had just ran a few miles when they saw a figure in the distance jumping up and down while waving both of it's arms which confused the three siblings since they had no idea what the figure is or what it was doing, but, they had a feeling that the figure needed them.

The three South China Tigers briefly looked at each other and they nodded in agreement as they began running over to the figure knowing that the figure could be in the same situation as them, which would provide at least some comfort to them.

Banda and his siblings kept on running towards the figure where they saw that the figure had just been struck by a rock which quickly got the three concerned since they are hoping the figure was alright, knowing, that they needed to help the figure.

They were finally close enough to the figure to see that some ninjas had appeared and they were attempting to take the figure away, clearly something that Banda would not allow as he began preparing his bow and arrow for a fight that he needed to win.

Banda told his younger siblings to hide and stay in hiding until the coast was clear as he began attacking the ninjas that were trying to kidnap the figure with Banda using his bow as a weapon as he struck one of the ninjas in the face with his bow and he punched another to the ground.

He quickly fired some arrows with most of the arrows hitting their targets and the ninjas were soon forced into retreating, knowing, that they can't beat a guy, who, is good at using an bow and arrow as well as the fact that they needed to regroup.

The ninjas quickly disappeared as Banda stood still while making sure that there was no more danger, since, he had a brother and a sister to protect, luckily though, he soon decided that the coast was clear and he began getting his younger siblings.

"Ok, Lucy, Lang, you can come out now" said Banda to his siblings. "We are all clear to go".

"Wow, that is good to hear, big bro" said Lang as he got out of hiding. "Especially when, you have just defeated some ninjas".

"Yeah and I will admit, that was awesome" said Lucy as she appeared from her hiding place. "Absolutely awesome".

Banda smiled before he turned his attention to the figure which was revealed to be a female Jaguar and he was instantly smitten by the female Jaguar that laid unconscious on the ground in front of him, but, he quickly snapped himself out of the love trance.

He checked for any injuries that the female Jaguar might have got when she had been struck by the rock, most particularly, in the head, although it was soon revealed that she didn't have any injuries apart from a bruise, much to Banda's relief.

Lang and Lucy saw the female Jaguar and they instantly thought that she is going to be their big brother's girlfriend, but, they decided to wait, knowing that they still need time to find out if the female Jaguar is going to be Banda's girlfriend.

"So, big bro, what do we do with her?" asked Lang as he looks at the female Jaguar. "Should we take her with us?".

"Yes, we are taking her with us, Lang" said Banda as he picked the female Jaguar. "She needs us as much as we need her".

"I agree with you, Banda" said Lucy as she smiles at her big brother. "The poor girl needs looking after".

"Which is what we all will do" said Banda as he smiles back at his little sister. "Now, come on, we best be off".

Lucy and Lang nodded in agreement as they began to follow their big brother to their unknown destination as they hoped that they can get to their new home, although, they know that it wasn't going to be easy, but, they will keep going on and on until they get there.

Banda briefly looked at the female Jaguar that he was carrying in his arms and in during those brief moments, he was beginning to fall in love with the female Jaguar that he and his younger siblings had rescued from the ninjas and he smiled at the female Jaguar before he looked up as he continued to lead himself and his siblings to a new home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

As Banda and his siblings were taking Maya to a place of safety, Amy was busy trying to free herself knowing that she needs to escape, although, she knew that was tougher than it originally looked, especially, when anyone can hear her which caused her to remain quiet.

She knows that she has to be careful, but, she was more worried about Maya than she was about herself, knowing that Tonie is not going to quit in trying to find his daughter, no matter if anyone tried to stop him including her as she has tried already without much success.

Amy was so far bound to the desk that seemed to belong to Maya and she knew that she needed a key since she was hand-cuffed to the desk which gave her the idea to get the attention of a ninja that was standing guard near her and she was about to find out in the ninja is smart or dumb.

"Hmm, Excuse me, please sir?" asked Amy in an innocent voice. "Can you please come and help me out with something?".

"What is it, prisoner?" said the ninja that was busy guarding her. "Can it wait, already?".

"No, it's actually urgent" said Amy as she pretended to hold in her pee. "I need to seriously go to the bathroom or otherwise I will pee myself, and trust me, that's embarrassing for you and your boss, all the cleaning up, that you have to do".

The ninja rolled his eyes in annoyance as he made his way over to Amy only to be kicked in the face and tripped to the ground by Amy, who, managed to get the key that was the ninja had been holding before using the key to free herself.

When she got herself free, Amy briefly checked that the guard was knocked out cold before she began to escape, although, she had to be careful since there were some more ninjas outside of the house and she quickly got out through the window before knocking out the ninja's standing guard outside.

She quickly made sure that they were knocked out as she continued her attempt to escape as she manages to run into the nearby forests while a smile appeared on her face as she realised that she has finally escape her evil uncle which only caused her smile to grow.

Amy didn't realized it yet, but, her escape was too easy since surprisingly there weren't enough guards to stop her escape attempt and Tonie had been watching the entire time with a smile on his face as he knew that Amy would lead him straight to Maya.

Just as she had ran into the nearby forests, Tonie told the other ninjas to follow her since he knew that Amy can lead them straight to Maya without even knowing it, but, he knew that there is a chance that they could be discovered and he definitely did not want that happening.

Soon enough, a smile appeared on his face and he knew that he is getting closer to Maya than ever before, it seems that if his own ninjas could reach Maya, then, Amy would unknowingly lead them and him straight to her with the thought making Tonie smile grow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 7. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Amy has managed to escape from Tonei, Banda and his siblings are busy trying to find safety for both themselves as well as Maya. The female Jaguar is still unconscious, from the impact of a rock hitting her head as she just started to show signs of slowly regaining her consciousness. Although she has a lot to catch-up on, when she awakes.

Luckily for both her and the tiger siblings, they are now on the outskirts of the famous Valley of Peace. They have heard about the famous, though they have never actually been there for themselves as they looked forward to seeing what the Valley of Peace has to offer for them. Although they remembered, that they are going to need to find help.

They continued a while longer on their journey, until they have finally managed to enter the Valley. They continued onwards, where they quickly found themselves facing an nearby village as they spent a little of their time looking around at the many homes and stores. After a little sightseeing, they returned their attention back to the task at hand.

"Ok, guys, we need to find our cousin Lain, we need her help" said Banda as he looked at around the place. "We were told that, she lives near the Jade Palace".

"Yeah, but, in which house?, we don't know where the house is" said Lucy as she saw the many houses. "Apparently, we have to for her to come to us, right Lang?".

"Well that or we can try find her, she has to be here, I'm sure of it" said Lang as he looked at the message. "It says here, that she lives in one of the nearby houses".

"That doesn't narrow it down, though, at this rate, it'll be ages" said Banda as he tried to remain calm. "Ok, we are just going to need to stay calm and try to at least find-".

Suddenly the three heard the sound of an voice, which caused them to look to their left to see the source. There is a female South China Tiger, who is wearing a blue Chinese vest with golden vine patterns and black trim, held together with small metal fasteners and a waist. She is also wearing black silk pants and black sandals with soles designed to resemble paw pads.

It was clear to the three, that this female South China Tiger is none other their long-sought cousin Lain. The three are happy to see her, especially when she has looked more beautiful than the last time they saw her. Lucy and Lang went to hug their cousin, who happily accepted the hug as the three were happy to be reunited with each other.

After hugging her youngest cousins for a few minutes, Lain released herself from them as she turned her attention to Banda. The two smiled at each other, before they hugged as they made sure not to squash the still unconscious form of Maya. When they had finally released each other, they turned to look at Maya, who is still in Banda's arms.

"Who is she, Banda?, where did you find her of all places?" asked Lain as she looked at her cousin. "Please don't tell me, that you were attacked by bandits, were you?".

"No, instead, we were attacked by some mysterious ninjas" said Banda as he explained to Lain. "After defeating them, me and siblings found this Jaguar down injured".

"Well, it's good thing, that you saved somebody's life, Banda" said Lain as she smiled at Banda. "I am very proud of you, if your parents were here, they would be proud too".

"Yeah, they would, but, we need to focus on the here and now" said Banda as he got back to the present. "Do you know, where we can keep her safe, where she'll recover?".

Luckily for them, Lain had the perfect safehouse for all them she began to lead them straight into her house. When they entered the house, Lain told Banda to take Maya upstairs as she will come by to check on Maya's injuries. After getting to the bedroom, Banda gently laid Maya on the bed as he pulled the quilt over her to keep her warm.

After doing that, Banda began to make some food for his younger siblings in order to keep them from starvation. When he had given them the food, he began to make his way back to see Maya as he stayed by her side throughout the latter's recovery process. He even held her paw, before he decided to get some sleep as he felt very tired.


End file.
